parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Merry Flint and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall! (Transcript)
Cast *Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) as Lawrence/Merry Larry *Jimmy Neutron as Philip Fleagle *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) as Roadie Reggie *Megamind as Luntar the Looter *Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) as Luna *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) as Oliver *Woody (Toy Story) as Alister Cashberger *Luigi (Cars) as Henry *Guido (Cars) as Miles *Patchy the Pirate (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Silas *Anna (Frozen) as Mrs. Netterbaum *Artie (Shrek the Third) as Luntar's Assistant *Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) as Harold *Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Charles *Coraline Jones (Coraline) as Christinia *Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) as T-Bot *Gru (Despicable Me) as Melvin *Sheen Estevez (Jimmy Neutron) as Sven the Blob of Jelly Chapter 1: Opening Credits *(Jimmyandfriends Entertainment presents shows up) *Merry Flint: A great star like me is working his hands, straining out his back, wearing out his brain... *("Merry Flint and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall!" title shows up) *Merry Flint: I'll be getting old before my time. Am I gonna allow that? Absolutely not! Now, what am I gonna do about it? Well, let's see. *Townspeople: I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned Staring at the blank page before you Open up the dirty window Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find Reaching for something in the distance So close you can almost taste it Release your inhibitions Feel the rain on your skin No one else can feel it for you Only you can let it in No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins The rest is still unwritten Oh, oh, oh I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way Staring at the blank page before you Open up the dirty window Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find Reaching for something in the distance So close you can almost taste it Release your inhibitions Feel the rain on your skin No one else can feel it for you Only you can let it in No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins Feel the rain on your skin No one else can feel it for you Only you can let it in No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins The rest is still unwritten *Merry Flint: Now everyone, sing together! *Townspeople: Staring at the blank page before you Open up the dirty window Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find Reaching for something in the distance So close you can almost taste it Release your inhibitions Feel the rain on your skin No one else can feel it for you Only you can let it in No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins Feel the rain on your skin No one else can feel it for you Only you can let it in No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins The rest is still unwritten With our sheep, our sheep, our sheep!! *(Cameras snap) *Townspeople: The rest is still unwritten The rest is still unwritten Oh, yeah, yeah... *Merry Flint: Morning, Jimmy Neutron; Dexter, Anna. Busy day ahead. *Dexter: You still sticking with it? *Merry Flint: You bet I do! I'd better see what my Uncle W's up to. *Woody: Flint, Jimmy; I will be away for many days, so could you run the mall for me while I'm gone? *Merry Flint: We'd love to. Though I do want to spend some culture in my life. *Woody: Good. (A bus drives up) There's my ride! Nice meeting you. *Dexter: Don't worry, you won't regret this! *Anna: You should see his coat closet, laundry room, and bedroom cabinet. Chapter 2: The Story of My Life *Patchy: Are you ready for another story about Merry Flint? I sure am! This story Merry Flint and the True Light of Christmas: The Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall, takes place a long, long time ago, way out in the Spring Valley part of Southern California, somewhere; there lived a certain self-proclaimed elf, who went through a period from being a music star to an elf. Therefore, the true fans of his music group were left without the musical mischief that they so desired. This was a year after the Star Bursts in a Box exploded; and this lead to one of the world's trickiest questions: If God loves you, then why do bad things happen? We'll find this out. *Merry Flint: Oh my goodness, this is amazing! I've been helping out with the elf thing! People need me to hear their Christmas wishes. Besides, my two best friends; whom act as brothers, have been unemployed ever since Muriel Bagge needed help finding a new house last Christmas. I took down flyers after they were being put up all over town. *Jimmy Neutron: Come here, Merry Flint. You have no idea what you think or say about. You, and your two brother-friends have been awarded several times for exploratory work in the music industry. *Dexter: But honestly, why would you give up your post as lead singer, Flint? *Merry Flint: First off; I kind of was born when someone injected me with a terrible disease when the lead singing part got old after two half-hours, and then after two hours when I got home; an elf costume came in the mail. Then, after a half-hour, I went to a poor sick fan of mine's house and gave him one of my prized possessions, and after an hour he let me change into this neat suit. *Dexter and Jimmy Neutron: Hence the Happy Holidays? *Merry Flint: Yes, Roadie Dexter, and Mr. Neutron. Now what do you think of that? *Luigi and Guido: We're ready, monsieur elf! *(White words "One long list later..." on black background) *Coraline: Morning, Merry Flint! *Merry Flint: Well good morning, Coraline. I remembered that feeling I got when I helped Muriel Bagge with a new house. And the feeling I got when I showed Jimmy Neutron the true light of Christmas. *Coraline: Good memory. By any chance, have you drove a car up the pole again, on your way to the mall? *Merry Flint: That does sound fun though. I do have to go home and... *Jimmy Neutron: (clears throat) *Merry Flint: What? I said I would go relax! *Luigi and Guido: We know. But Neutron excepted at least one of Flint's songs to be accepted. *Merry Flint: Oh that's a snap. I've been working on it behind their backs! *Jimmy Neutron: Then let's hear it. *Merry Flint: Life is disappointing Whoa, is what I know Outted by my minds That's how it goes for me, Merry Flint. Story of my life, always doomed to victory. Helping with a house, stuck in a runaway train... That's the story of my life, oh yeah That's the story of my life Strife is never ending Banished from the music business! Story of my life Booted from the ball Told to go away Tumbled off a wall That's the story of my life I always dreamed I'd get a happy ending And this right here, not how it goes I always dreamed I'd get an ever after If this is it, it blows, it blows, it blows This is worse than that case Of Dutch elm disease I caught in Tijuana Story of my life All the wasted prayers All the broken dreams All the broken chairs All the damage done All the busted beds All the shattered falls And the pourage on our heads That's the story of my life, yes, sir That's the story of my life That's the story of my life *Jimmy Neutron: Amazing. *Merry Flint: I've put Spring Valley on the map! They could've built me a statue. I am so gonna save plenty of money if I were to replace all the employees in this here mall with robots! *Coraline: If Mrs. Piggy at the Candle Store asked a customer for spare batteries, that would make it unbelievable. Chapter 3: Merry Flint's Dream *Patchy: Now Merry Flint was a usual elf. Besides his occupation to write down people's requests; God had given him some great organizational abilities! Like how to help a songwriter out with a new song, for instance. *Merry Flint: (laying in hammock) Easy, Mr. Neutron. I'm resting. *Jimmy Neutron: Oh, you're resting are you? *Wallace: Looks like Merry Flint's resting after a long day of work. *SpongeBob: Yeah. After a long day of work. *(A mysterious stranger appears before the Elf Village) *Merry Flint: Uh, Merry Christmas; who-you-are. What can I do for you today? *Mysterious Stranger: The name's Simon Seville. In answer to your question, what I really want for Christmas is a ticket out of here, on your birthday. *Merry Flint: Great. Wait, what?! *Simon Seville: You will leave for the Tootanny system. *Jimmy Neutron: Tootanny? That's in the Outer Fennel Quadrant. *Simon Seville: They have beaches and a nice retirement village. And then when you depart Spring Valley, California; Dexter will disguise himself as pillaging space pirate 'Megamind the Looter.' And when you arrive at Tootanny, you will do all those silly little antics you used to do when you were little, to Megamind's second-in-command, Sam Sparks, as she sings a song about how blue she is. *Merry Flint: Many of Megamind's alises include 'Megamind the Terrible' and 'Megamind the Heartless'. *Simon Seville: Whatever his name, he's been stealing power from every spaceship that passes him. *(Simon hands Merry Flint and Jimmy Neutron a pamphlet) *Jimmy Neutron: It says 'You're cordially invited to a stunning performance of little ballad called 'I Am So Boo'.' *Simon Seville: Yep. Although you won't be coming with Flint. *Jimmy Neutron: You don't mean... *Simon Seville: But I'm sure that won't happen. You see, Merry Flint Lockwood, you'll be placing all your moments in your life in one totally rad collection of photos. *Merry Flint: Uh, I don't think those words will be popular for a millennium. *Simon Seville: Before I go, I have one last thing to tell you. I'll be checking by this place. If I catch you lying on the job, and not working, I'm gonna take you to the cops. Well, see ya! *(Simon exits as Dexter enters, carrying a bag of groceries) *Dexter: What did I miss? *Patchy: On the day of his birthday, things for the whole town got bleak. *Merry Flint: Thank you for coming so early, everyone, to what will be my birthday. And today, Simon made a Christmas wish about giving me a ticket to Tootanny, and now his wish is coming true. *Jimmy Neutron: Yippie ki-yay, ki-yay; today is a special day. *Dexter: Yippie ki-yay, ki-yoo; today we celebrate you-hoo-hoo. *Anna: Merry Flint, Merry Flint, take a bow! *Wayne: Look I made a frosted cow! *Coraline: Merry Flint, Merry Flint, give us a rest! *Luigi and Guido: We all know we like you the best! *Townspeople: Yippie ki-yay, ki-yay; happy ki-yi birthday, hey! *Merry Flint: Thank you very much. This music business has been in my family for generations. (closes safe) And someday it'll be yours. *Patchy: Just as the last gift was being opened, Jimmy Neutron decided to show his own home movies, which weren't as good as MacChowder's collision with Count Olaf, and Dave Seville. *Merry Flint: For my birthday wish, I want to tell you all about my latest dream! It was the strangest dream. *(The projector shows Merry Flint inserting himself into popular movies, (i.e., him in the place of a king when he hits his servant with a door, him in the place of a duke in a fight scene with him and a leader; him in the place of a newborn in the battle with a giant nutcracker thing; him dancing with a monster) *Merry Flint: I've got a secret I've been hiding under my skin My heart is human, my blood is boiling, my brain I.B.M. So if you see me acting strangely, don't be surprised I'm just a man who needed someone, and somewhere to hide To keep me alive, just keep me alive Somewhere to hide, to keep me alive I'm not a robot without emotions. I'm not what you see I've come to help you with your problems, so we can be free I'm not a hero, I'm not the saviour, forget what you know I'm just a man whose circumstances went beyond his control Beyond my control. We all need control I need control. We all need control. The problem's plain to see: Too much technology. The time has come at last; to see my true identity. I'm Merry Flint; head elf of the Spring Valley Mall. I'm also well-known star of television, radio, and recording! *Coraline: Wow that was a weird dream you had. It tells of your past through a multimedia event! *Merry Flint: I wasn't even finished yet. *Coraline: Oh. Sorry. *Merry Flint: Then I dreamt I was in front of a large group of people, in my underwear. What's that about? (blushes nervously) Crazy, huh? Chapter 4: Welcome to Tootanny! *Miss Piggy: What were you saying? That you were gonna rule over us, like a king?! *Jimmy Neutron: Heh-heh, that was just a dream right? *Merry Flint: Really thrilling on why you shouldn't output a presentation made from a shipment of five pairs of fluffy bunny slippers. *(Crowd groans) *Wallace and SpongeBob: Merry Flint, it's time to get what you got coming to you. *Merry Flint: Oh I can't wait. (They throw Coraline and him into a UFO) *Anna: This is where we bow down before you. *Merry Flint: Hey guys, this isn't funny! *Luigi: Really? It made me laugh! *(Everyone laughs) *Guido: Happy trails, dreamer! *Dexter: Looks like this is a job for space pirate Megamind! *(A minute later...) *Megamind: Jimmy Neutron, wish me luck! *(Megamind puts on a solar-powered jetpack knapsack and shoots off into space) *Jimmy Neutron: Anna; my head elf friend has met with a horrible accident. *Anna: Man that must've been terrible. *Patchy: Now Merry Flint didn't know where he was, or where he was going. He had never gone away from Spring Valley before, and now he's on the run with space pirates. *Merry Flint: Ah, Mr. Space Pirate, did you put out the campfire last night? *Patchy: When they got to the outer Fennel quadrant, everyone welcomed them. *Retirees and Tourists: Oh Flint! Merry Flint! *Gru: A year ago, life was going down the drain. Losing time, I thought I'd go insane. Cuckoo, cuckoo! *Merry Flint: A year ago, my life was going absolutely fine. Then the shopkeepers got together and threw me like I was a mime. But everyday I'll do my best as long as I am here, when life gives you a lemon... *Coraline: Just have some more community! *Retirees and Tourists: Oh Flint, Oh Merry Flint! When life gives you a lemon, just have some more community... To Merry Flint! *(KA-CHING!) *Vending Machine: Congratulations on your rental of solar powered Yin! *Yin: Thank you customers; I am Yin, your robotic guide to the sights and sounds of Tootanny. There's so much to see and do here. Tootanny is known as "The Sunshine Planet." The planetary flower is the Sunflower. The planetary bird is the Sunchicken. If you're looking for great food, why not try McDoodles, known for their deep-fried Sunchicken Nuggets. *Merry Flint: I'm kinda cold. Can someone find me a jacket? *Yin: (beeps) Jackets are available to all residents of Tootanny from Megamind, our leader and protector. *Merry Flint: Just follow the guards and we find the leader. *Yin: (beeps) Entrance to Megamind's Lair is strictly forbidden to tourists. *Coraline: We must disguise ourselves. (Merry Flint covers himself with a huge pile of leaves) Good thinking, Merry Flint. I like your ideas. Chapter 5: Megamind *Megamind: Ahh, so here are the mysterious visitors, you may call me, "Megamind the Powerful." *Merry Flint: Well, you certainly aren't "Megamind the Leave-Us Alone". *Sam Sparks: Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln! You're back. *Merry Flint: Well, she's been acting like this ever since the sun was about to go supernova. Hmm... what should we do? *Coraline: I don't know. *Yin: What do you want to do? *Merry Flint: I don't know. Want to tackle all those silly shenanigans into a song about how boo, or blue you are? *(Merry Flint puts on a pair of Groucho glasses) *Sam Sparks: Hey, listen up; here's the story. About a little boo girl who lives in a boo world. And all day and all night, and everything she sees Is just boo like her inside and outside; Boo her house with a boo little window, and a boo Corvette; and everything is boo for her and herself and everybody around cause she's got nobody to listen to... I'm boo, if I'm green I would die; I would beat off a guy, I would bleed I would die, I believe I would die, in Aberdeen I will die, I'm in need of a guy, without weed I would die. I'm boo, I would pee in Dubai, Without D I would die, I want Bieber to die, I'd live in the sky, I will eat apple pie, Apple tree apple pie, I would heat up a pie. I have a boo house with a boo window. Boo is the color of all that I wear. Boo are the streets and all the trees are too. I have a boyfriend and he is so boo. Boo are the people here who walk around; boo like my Corvette; it's in and outside. Boo are the words they say and what I think; boo are the feelings that live inside me. I'm boo, if I'm green I would die; I would beat off a guy, I would bleed I would die, I believe I would die, in Aberdeen I will die, I'm in need of a guy, without weed I would die. I'm boo, I would pee in Dubai, Without D I would die, I want Bieber to die, I'd live in the sky, I will eat apple pie, Apple tree apple pie, I would heat up a pie. Inside and outside; Boo her house with a boo little window, and a boo Corvette; and everything is boo for her and herself and everybody around cause she's got nobody to listen to... I'm boo, if I'm green I would die; I would beat off a guy, I would bleed I would die, I believe I would die, in Aberdeen I will die, I'm in need of a guy, without weed I would die. I'm boo, I would pee in Dubai, Without D I would die, I want Bieber to die, I'd live in the sky, I will eat apple pie, Apple tree apple pie, I would heat up a pie. *Merry Flint: This song keeps getting shorter every week. (He goes over to a rope, and lowers a piano over Megamind's head) Megamind, you bought me from southern California? I know you, you're my boss Jimmy Neutron's assistant! *Megamind: Yes, that's me. *Coraline: What's with the piano above your head? *Megamind: Stop, you're not "the most wanted peas of Persia 2.0", are you? *Merry Flint: My mistake! (Raises the piano back up) *Sam Sparks: Hey, Merry Flint. Better take that bag of money, and Megamind's Super Grabber; before he catches you. *Merry Flint: I'd love to do it, but I can't. *Sam Sparks: Why? *Merry Flint: God says that it isn't nice to steal. If I did do it, I'd be disobeying God. Not to mention I'd lose my status as head elf! (Slips on a banana peel) *Megamind: No, not my key to unlimited power! *(CRASH!) *Megamind: Sam Sparks, we need to talk. *Sam Sparks: Flint has been stealing from you. *Merry Flint: What? That's ridiculous! I don't steal! Stealing's wrong! *Sam Sparks: You're nuts, Merry Flint. *Merry Flint: (dopey voice) Yeah. *Megamind: Really? Well then, it's time to sing my little plot song. *Coraline: No, not again! *Megamind: Anyone can tell you that power is the key Anyone that has it makes the rules for you and me. Now I grab the energy from batteries and wires, Rocket fuel or gamma rays, Whatever I desire. If you’re near my Super-Grabbing ray You’ll get your power sucked away. Anything worth having Can be good for the grabbing Yes, anything with energy I’ll nab! It if runs on any power Then it’s something I devour. I just point and grab! *Merry Flint: What’s with all this power grabbing stuff? *Megamind: I’ll keep grabbing, grabbing, grabbing, ’til I have enough! Static, electric, and solar and gas. I’ll swipe the energy from anything with mass! Charcoal briquets, turbo jets, leftover candle wax, Propane, butane, methane, octane, certain spicy snacks! Electrons, protons, pumped-up photons, plus or minus charge! I’ll use it’s force despite the source, miniscule or large! Anything worth having Can be good for the grabbing Yes, anything with energy I’ll nab! It if runs on any power Then it’s something I devour. I just point and grab! *(Megamind harshly beats up Merry Flint) *Merry Flint: I'm warning you! I'm the head elf... (hits the wall) of the spring valley mall. Chapter 6: Where is Spring Valley's Star Pupil? *Megamind's Hologram: Take them away until they're ready to cooperate! *Patchy: It seemed as though things went from bad to worse, for this elf. Meanwhile, back in Spring Valley; things got more and more bleak. *Merry Flint: No, please! I don't want to spend Christmas in jail like my Cousin Harold! *Coraline: Cousin Harold?! What did he do? Vandalism, robbery? *Merry Flint: No. He walked by a cop. The cop sneezed, and he didn't say "Bless you". *Coraline and Yin: I bet he did. *(Fade to later where everyone is outside the Spring Valley Mall) *Jimmy Neutron: Who said anything about Merry Flint following his uncle to another part of the world? That is the most far-fetched thing I've ever heard in my days! And my assistant, too? That may sound weird to any of you, but I'm rounding up a little search party. Merry Flint, Dexter, and Coraline have been gone missing. *(Wipe to a montage of the entire town looking all over town, with a harmonica playing over both parts. Fade to later where Merry Flint, Coraline, and Yin are in Megamind's dungeon.) *Merry Flint: How can we escape Megamind's clutches? *Yin: The cell walls of Megamind's Dungeon are three and a half feet thick, lined with lead and a mile underground, this little hideaway is the ultimate in solitude. *Merry Flint: Yin, why don't you spit out some blueprints to this place, or a list of all the exits? *Yin: (Beep beep!) I am not programmed for jailbreaks. I could, however, record your desperate plea for help as a holographic message. *Merry Flint: Hmm. Let's wait until that's our only hope. (holds up plate of blue slime) I can't live on food like this. They're not about to invite us to tea. And there's not even a pudding cup. *Sheen: Get used to it. We're stuck here! (Merry Flint starts to put Sheen in his mouth) We will bury you! *Coraline: Well, I know one thing you'll get, and that's what we're never gonna get out of this mess without you, Flint. So why don't you wake up and get back to work? *Yin: You've gone a little loopy earlier today. You told all these people out there that they were going to hear a duet with Sam Sparks, and... well, they accepted your message. *(Artie and Mr. Potato Head are thrown into the dungeon) *Megamind: Goodnight ladies! *Merry Flint: Megamind's locking up people? No way, man! (to Artie and Mr. Potato Head) Hey, Artie and Potato Head; you feeling okay? *Artie: Yes. *Coraline: Well, what are we gonna do now? *Merry Flint: Well we can't just sit here and do nothing, you know. *Yin: Maybe you could read a nice book. A mall shopper got this for you. *Merry Flint: A book? Hmm, sure. But Coraline; why don't you read this? I got work to do! *Coraline: Man, that elf's got organizational skills. Chapter 7: In the Dungeon *Artie and Mr. Potato Head: Oh Flint! Oh Merry Flint! You put more stuffing in our cups; the furnace is rebuilt; you taught us to respect ourselves and even how to quilt! *Megamind: A year ago, my little dungeon was bustling at the seams. Criminals both left and right were stacked into the beams. *Merry Flint: A year ago, Sam Sparks sent me off to jail. Though I haven't done things, I'm stuck here without bail. My belief that God is good helps overcome frustration, so I'll keep doing what is right despite incarceration. *Coraline: So you gave that harmonica away, you helped me get Muriel Bagge a new house by putting on a light show, and you entertained Megamind and his guards with all your silly antics! *Yin: But why does all that bad stuff happen to you? *Merry Flint: I don't know about that. But I will, when it's time. I think I'll have to keep on doing what's right. *(Fade to where Artie and Mr. Potato Head toss and turn at night. They wake up, screaming. This wakes up Merry Flint and Coraline screaming. Cut to everyone in Tootanny screaming. A prospector sits on a hill overlooking the quadrant. He looks up and a flurry of dodge balls crash onto him. Then the sun was about to come up.) *Artie: ...And that's when I woke up screaming. What does my dream mean, Flint? *Mr. Potato Head: Mine too. What do they mean? *Merry Flint: Well, there's good news, and there's bad news. (to Artie) You're going back to work today! (to Potato Head) But you'll be sent to the tower. (back to Artie) Congratulations! (back to Potato Head) So sorry. *Sam Sparks: Ah, Mr. Megamind has you come back to fulfill your duties immediately, Artie. *Simon Seville: And I'm extending an invitation to you, Mr. Potato Head, to come to the world's tallest tower. (evil laugh) *Mr. Potato Head: And I would've gotten away with it too; but for making me banished to the tower is not as thrilling as Jimmy Neutron's own home movies! *Sam Sparks: Simon, how did you get here? I thought you said you were gonna check by the mall! *Simon Seville: I did, but since business ran down since Jimmy Neutron and all the employees of his own shopping mall went looking for the number one elf; I took a space shuttle. *Coraline: How'd they do that? *Merry Flint: Hey God; Merry Flint here. Not to complain or anything but, what's going on? I'm trying to do what's right, but I'm a little confused. Well, please be with Jimmy Neutron, and my two companions - Luigi and Guido, and most of the town. Okay, and my uncle Woody too. Goodnight God. Chapter 8: Megamind's Dream *Patchy: So, Merry Flint has had Prince Artie set free; and has had Potato Head banished to a tall tower. And two days later, Megamind had a dream. *Sam Sparks: ...and that's why we should forget about the reports of Wreck-It Ralph's death in the Fiery Pits of Doom. *(Megamind wakes up screaming. Everyone in town, and Sam Sparks stare at her. Megamind's screaming causes everyone to scream. The prospector again looks up and a flurry of dodgeballs crash him again.) *Megamind: It was horrible, just horrible! Is there anyone in Tootanny who can interpret dreams? *Artie: Begging Megamind's pardon, I know someone who might be able to help. *Megamind: Artie tells me you can interpret dreams. *Merry Flint: No, I can't sir... I can't interpret dreams, but God can. *Megamind: Right. Well, he better; or I'll put you back in my dungeon forever and you'll never get out! Let's get started. Earlier today, I had the strangest dream. I am a yam. I am a meme. And now I'm Mysterious Mr. Enter. *Coraline: Yay. *Megamind: Can you feel it? Now it's coming back we can steal it. If we bridge the sky, I will see you. When you lost it, I held my own hand but I tossed it. Didn't understand I was waiting. Can you feel my love? Well we rushed away that I crushed it. But it's in my past; I will make this leap through a magic fall. Well, I'm just a man; and my mask don't cover my face; through the curtains of the waterfall. So here I stand, as a space pirate; but I found my friend at the curtains of the waterfall. Now I'm falling down through the crashing sound. And you've come around at the curtains of the waterfall. Can you feel my love? Come on, start interpreting! *Merry Flint: Well, it's quite simple. For 28 years; you would make people fall in love with lighthearted music. Don't worry, I'll still be making wishes for people every Christmas. That's what's a Head Elf's for. *Megamind: So, what are you standing around? Now get to work! *Yin: I say Merry Flint has been taken to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. *Merry Flint: I agree. Let's do this! *Sam Sparks: (whisper shouting) Be careful, Merry Flint. *Patchy: So Megamind made Merry Flint the second most powerful man; after him of course. Just as always, Flint got right to it - doing things right and making stuff work. *Tourists and Retirees: Merry Flint! Oh Merry Flint! *(Cut to a montage of Merry Flint, Coraline and Yin preparing the people for the twenty-eight years.) *Coraline: You did it! Now we're ready for anything. *Merry Flint: I think so. But I still do have feelings for Spring Valley. I hope they're alright. Chapter 9: Given No Defense? *Yin: I'm pretty sure they'll be fine as rain. *Megamind: Have you been awaited to that victory party you've been pestering me about, Sam Sparks? *Sam Sparks: That includes my performance of how blue I am! *Timmy Turner and Artie: But, but, but.... *Megamind: But what?! *Timmy Turner: Aren't you gonna ask Merry Flint what you want for Christmas? *Megamind: Me? To ask Flint what I want? For the holidays? Why, he's a pushover! I could beat him in my sleep. *(Fade to where the people of Spring Valley surround a booth the next day) *Jimmy Neutron: (talking through a megaphone) Attention Spring Valley, the time has come to triple our efforts. *Miss Piggy: Let's take a break. We've been at it for days! *Policeman: We should use our kids! *Jimmy Neutron: Great idea! Use your kids to crawl into small places you can't normally reach. *Luigi: I know. Because he gave the harmonica away! *Guido: And helped Muriel Bagge get a new residence. *Anna: And worked hard in a dungeon! *Wallace: And he has helped everyone with the 28-year expiry. *SpongeBob: And he entertained a second-in-command with his antics. *Muriel Bagge: And he threw a Roman emperor into a furnace that's heated seven times hotter. *Mel Jones: And he put a stop to an extended prank feud. *Policeman: He also tried to drop a piano on Megamind's head. *Arnold: This is a load of barnacles... *Jimmy Neutron: I heard that! Now no one goes anywhere until Flint, Coraline and Dexter are found. *Mel Jones: Uh wait! There they are! *Jimmy Neutron: Those are not Merry Flint, Roadie Dexter, and Coraline! *(Mel Jones makes three cardboard cutouts of Merry Flint, Coraline and Dexter and places them onto three mall employees) *Jimmy Neutron: Mel Jones!!!! I'm taking that out of your paycheck. *Mel Jones: I don't work at your mall. *Miss Piggy: I found Mr. Elf Man! *Jimmy Neutron: That's just a leprechaun. Besides, he's green. *Arnold: Uh, here they are! Can I go home now? *Jimmy Neutron: No; not even our shopkeepers have an idea on where Merry Flint is. *Luigi: Look! He's up in the sky! *Jimmy Neutron: But he's not...huh? (everyone is gone) They must've gone to search some more. *(Yellow words "28 Years Later" on black background) *Patchy: Due to the people's eager ideas on knowing where the trio are; Jimmy Neutron was about to blow a gasket, every time they think the three were found. Meanwhile, back in Tootanny; Merry Flint was starting to depart the outer Fennel quadrant and head back to his own hometown. *Merry Flint: What are we still doing here, anyway? I say we pack up, sneak off in the middle of the night, and live it up in Vegas! *Coraline: Really. We'd love to go back to Spring Valley. The mall needs their head elf. *Megamind: Stop right there! Where exactly do you think you're going? *Yin: We're departing for Spring Valley, so... *Megamind: Sam Sparks! *Merry Flint: (heartsick) Oh no, what have I done? *(They tie up Flint, Coraline and Yin to a tree) *Merry Flint: Oh this is a bad idea. *Megamind: So this is how you repay me? Do you think this is funny?! Will you, or will you not, leave?!? *Yin: Well, y-you see, sir; Merry Flint's never leaving his post as head elf no matter what. *Megamind: I see. And just what does Merry Flint do every Christmas at the Spring Valley Mall? *Coraline: He works as 'head elf'. And in answer to your first question, Megamind, we're not even taking your money back, from Flint volunteering tricks and pranks in Sam Sparks's performance of how blue she is. *Yin: In answer to your second question, uh... yes. *Merry Flint: In answer to your question about wether or not we're leaving, then yes! *Megamind: Haven't you three lost your mind!?!? *Merry Flint: Hmmm... *(Flashback starts) *Simon Seville: If I catch you lying on the job, and not working, I'm gonna take you to the cops. *Woody: Flint, Jimmy; I will be away for many days, so could you run the mall for me while I'm gone? *Merry Flint: We'd love to. Though I do want to spend some culture in my life. *Yin: But why does all that bad stuff happen to you? *Merry Flint: I don't know about that. But I will, when it's time. I think I'll have to keep on doing what's right. *Sam Sparks: Better take that bag of money, and Megamind's Super Grabber; before he catches you. *(Flashback ends) *Merry Flint: You know that reminds me of a little ditty I wrote, about having no defense. *Megamind: Oh, Sam Sparks; this elf's life is not looking so hot for me. *Merry Flint: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! I'm given no defense Rah rah ah-ah-ah! Ro mah ro-mah-mah Gaga oh-la-la! I'm given no defense. I had given my once father a sprain. I had fooled around when I was young. Young, young, young, when I was young. I feel something weird; cause I am sitting on a tree stump, I am no slug. Slug, slug, slug, I am no slug. You know that I want you And you know that I need you I want it bad Your no defense. I had a coffin come out of my head; can't believe I am no defense. (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!) Oh yes it's true, I'm all covered in Christmas; can't believe I am no defense. (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!) I am no defense. (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!) I am no defense. Rah rah ah-ah-ah! Ro mah ro-mah-mah Gaga oh-la-la! I'm given no defense. A nasty dream, or a water trauma; maybe the revenge of the Sith; there is lots of love. Love, love, love, there are lots of love. I found some magic, it was as I planned. (Hey!) There was some magic, gotta clear it with my wand. I need a hand. Hand, hand, hand, I need a hand. Wise, wise, fashion baby; work it move that good crazy. Wise, wise, fashion baby, work it I'm a clockwork baby. Don't want vengeance, don't work it up till end. Don't want vengeance, I don't want to depend. Ne veux pas vengeance, il ne fonctionne pas jusqu'à la fin. Ne veux pas vengeance, I don't want to depend. I don't want to depend. I don't want to depend. Am given no defense! I had a coffin come out of my head; can't believe I am no defense. (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!) Oh yes it's true, I'm all covered in Christmas; can't believe I am no defense. (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!) I am no defense. (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!) I am no defense. Rah rah ah-ah-ah! Ro mah ro-mah-mah Gaga oh-la-la! I'm given no defense. *Megamind: (sniff) Oh, that was beautiful. I'm gonna be singing that song myself, as I give you - the slap of no return! *(Merry Flint, Coraline and Yin watch as Megamind places a bag of cheese curls and cuts the tree down. Merry Flint screams. Another flurry of dodgeballs sends the prospector flying into the ocean) *Merry Flint: Megamind, Sam Sparks, why would you take snack food so seriously?! *Megamind: Because you can do all the work you want, but it won't make enough to beat me. After hearing Sam Sparks's blue song, I deserve payback! *(Crowd gasps) *Merry Flint: No, it is *Coraline: Oh Merry Flint, I know how you feel. But Romans 8:28 says that we know we're in the things God works for those who love him. *Yin: (beep beep!) You don't mean... *Merry Flint: Yes, this mess was all my fault. But you know, sometimes these things happen. (Coraline holds up a thumbs up sign) And if this never happened, then I should never have been born! Chapter 10: Back Together *Patchy: But just as the stakes were higher, the tourists untied them. *Merry Flint: Thanks for your kind advice. *Megamind: What? *Coraline: You did put together all the good and bad stuff into something great. *Sam Sparks: Here in Tootanny, we bow to their great leader, Megamind. We celebrate him in our art. *Merry Flint: If what you're saying is true... *Megamind: Well, how do I know she's telling the truth? That reminds me of something. *(FLASH!) *Dexter: So, what do you think? *Merry Flint: Everyone, I have to leave now. *Patchy: They slid down a water pipe, as Woody comes home from the airport. *Dexter: You're not still upset about that little home movies incident, are you? *Jimmy Neutron: Oh Merry Flint, we're to blame for what happened to you. *Coraline: What you did was wrong, and it hurt me and Flint a lot. *Merry Flint: But what you intended for harm, God used for good. To save you all, to save everyone! How could I not forgive you? Ahh, has anyone seen Woody? *Woody: That's my nephew. Here you go. A bag full of CDs, for your entertainment to the guards of Tootanny. *Merry Flint: Thanks, W. These are the Chipmunks' albums. *Jimmy Neutron: Chipmunks? Did you just say 'chipmunks'? Chipmunks!? Aah! Where? Are they back? Aaah! *Coraline: What's going on, Merry Flint? *Merry Flint: He's been acting like this ever since two Christmases ago. *Patchy: And that's the story of how a bad thing became a very good thing. *(The people cheer. Two bandits tie up the prospector. A flurry of dodgeballs fly them into the ocean. The prospector laughs.) *Townspeople: Merry Flint! Merry Flint! Merry Flint! *Merry Flint: So that, my friends, was the story - about a little guy who lives in a boo world. And all day and all night, and everything he sees Is just boo like him inside and outside; Boo his house with a boo little window, and a boo Corvette; and everything is boo for his and himself and everybody around cause he ain't got nobody to listen to... *Dexter: I know that's great now. *Jimmy Neutron: By now you've learned... *Luigi: That hardships pay off. *Guido: There are plenty of troubles. *Coraline: But they're made into something good. *Merry Flint: Staring at the blank page before you Open up the dirty window Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find Reaching for something in the distance So close you can almost taste it Release your inhibitions Feel the rain on your skin No one else can feel it for you Only you can let it in No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins The rest is still unwritten. *Simon Seville: Has anybody seen my eyeglasses? It's gone missing! *(Simon Seville leaves) *Dexter: Please ignore that. *Mel Jones: Coraline, honey, time to go! *(Coraline leaves with Mel Jones) *Merry Flint: I had a coffin come out of my head; can't believe I am no defense. (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!) Oh yes it's true, I'm all covered in Christmas; can't believe I am no defense. (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!) I am no defense. (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!) I am no defense. Rah rah ah-ah-ah! Ro mah ro-mah-mah Gaga oh-la-la! I'm given no defense. *(A chrysanthemum flies into the screen) *Choir: The end. Chapter 11: End Credits *Directed by JimmyandFriends *Written by John A. Davis *Produced by John Lasseter, Rumen Petkov and Cory Edwards *Musical Score Composed and Produced by Kurt Heinecke *(JimmyandFriends's Entertainment shows up) *(Fade to black) Category:Transcripts Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts